


Your Birthday Cake

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Food Sex, Licking, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: It’s Yuuri’s birthday and Viktor plans to make it a sweet birthday for Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless birthday smut cuz why not? Can’t wait til tomorrow’s ep!!!

 

“Can I turn around yet?” Yuuri huffs.  His patience is wearing thing.  Isn’t he supposed to be getting pampered on his birthday?

“Nyet!” Viktor shouts.  “And don’t you dare take the blindfold off until I tell you to either!”

Yuuri sighs, playing with the hem of his sweater.  “I thought I was supposed to be the one bossing you around, not the other way around.”

Viktor laughs, clearly having fun with whatever it is that he has planned.  “One more minute, I promise.  I want to get this right.”

“I swear, if all of this is a ridiculous set-up for some weird sex thing, I am not going to play along.  I don’t want to pull muscles that I did not know I had in me,” Yuuri grumbles.

“I can promise you that it won’t be like that time,” Viktor reassures him.  “Okie.  Turn around and drop the blindfold.”

Yuuri sighs as he does as he is told.  The sight that he is greeted with is Viktor sprawled out on the bed, his body covered with various fruits, pastries and whipped cream placed on strategic areas.

“Seriously?” Yuuri chortles.  “This is your big birthday gift for me?”

Viktor smirks.  “You already have me.  I thought that it was time that I showed you my sweet side as well.  I’m your very own birthday cake, Yuuri!”

“You are the worst,” Yuuri jokes.  It’s almost a waste to see Viktor’s perfect body obscured by food.  He climbs into the bed and scoops up some whipped cream along Viktor’s clavicle with his forefinger and licks it up. 

“Sweet,” he comments.  He carefully lowers his head as he is still wearing clothes and laps up the cream from Viktor’s collar bone and then up his neck.  He doesn’t know how Viktor managed to balance so many things on his body.  There are raspberries placed over Viktor’s nipples, which Yuuri targets next.  If he bites down on one of them by ‘accident’, well, he just couldn’t help himself.

By the time Yuuri has cleared the space from Viktor’s nipples and up, Viktor’s body is already a sticky, wet mess.  Yuuri then works on the six-pack that Viktor has drawn on himself using bananas and chocolate chunks.

“Wait, time out, time out,” Viktor gasps.  “I’m so ticklish there!  I don’t wanna ruin this my laughing and making it all fall down.”

Yuuri smiles up at Viktor.  “I guess I’ll just have to be quick about it, then.”

Viktor grins back.  “When did you learn to be coy like that?”

“Learned from the best.”

“Mm, I suppose that you’re right.”

Honestly, Yuuri doesn’t quite have the patience to lick Viktor clean.  He is already half-hard without being touched and he can see that Viktor is reacting down there as well.  He shucks off his clothes and resumes eating the desserts off Viktor’s body.

“Blegh, this is turning out to be a tongue work-out,” Yuuri mutters.  “Can we just skip to the good part?”

Viktor pouts.  “But everything is supposed to be the good part.  Aren’t you having fun?”

Yuuri reaches down and squeezes Viktor’s balls lightly.  “I would much rather be having fun down here, Viktor.”

“Well, it’s your birthday.  What’s stopping ya?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes.  He crawls over Viktor’s body and turn around so that he is facing Viktor’s feet.  “Do me, too?”

“My pleasure.”

There’s still some blueberries and whipped cream left on Viktor’s thighs and groin.  He is licking off the whipped cream from Viktor’s cock when Viktor decides to deep-throat him.  His mouth falls open, loud moans falling out as Viktor swallows around him.

“Th-that’s not playing fair,” Yuuri gasps, barely able to keep his hand moving on Viktor’s cock.

“Have I ever played fairly when it came to you in the bedroom?” Viktor points out.

“Still. . .”

“Don’t worry too much about the give and take,” Viktor whispers.  He takes Yuuri’s cock in all the way again and keeping sucking and lightly squeezing on his balls until he comes.  “Today is all about you.”

Yuuri is panting as Viktor flips them over.  He doesn’t even both rinsing out his mouth before he starts to kiss Yuuri with feverish passion.  Yuuri goes with the flow, his fingers in Viktor’s hair and legs hooked behind Viktor’s back.  It doesn’t take long for him to get hard again especially with their bodies pressed tightly and every movement causing his cock to rub against Viktor’s abs.

He is a bit surprised when Viktor pushes him down and takes out a packet of condom out of nowhere.  He rolls it down Yuuri’s erection and does not hesitate to straddle Yuuri and sink down onto it.

“Vi-Viktor,” Yuuri groans.  He hasn’t topped in a while so he might not last long at all.

“Yes?” Viktor purrs.  He raises his hips and slams them down.  He cries out Yuuri’s name in his husky, sexed-out voice, driving Yuuri absolutely crazy.  “Fuck, Yuuri.  You feel so good inside me.  I want you to fill me up more.”

“I’m gonna come right away if you keep saying things like that,” Yuuri mutters.

“Don’t care,” Viktor moans.  “We can do this all night long.  Well, as long as I can hold out.  Your stamina is something I can’t quite match.”

“Ha, we’ll see,” Yuuri smirks.  He thrusts up, grinning to himself when that make Viktor moan loudly.

“Right there, Yuuri.  Fuck me harder,” Viktor pants.  He drapes himself over Yuuri’s body, face pressed against Yuuri’s neck.

“Here?” Yuuri asks, aiming his thrusts as instructed.  At the same time, he slides his hand between their bodies to stroke Viktor’s cock.  “Or here?”

Viktor moans right into Yuuri’s ear.  “Don’t care.  Just make come, Yuuri.  _Kimochi ii~_ ”

Oh, god.  So Viktor did pick up some Japanese from him, huh?   Maybe he should surprise Viktor right back by learning some Russian words.

Yuuri tilts Viktor’s face up and kisses him.  They kiss slowly, sweetly while Viktor moans into Yuuri’s mouth as he bounces up and down on Yuuri’s lap.  Yuuri can tell that Viktor is so close from his ragged breathing and how his rhythm has grown erratic. 

The last push is when Yuuri thrusts up into Viktor’s prostate the same time he tightens his grip a bit.  Viktor moans Yuuri’s name, his body hanging limp on top of Yuuri’s body.   Yuuri comes a few minutes after, too.  He rearranges Viktor into a more comfortable cuddling position as they lay in post-orgasmic bliss.  He knows that there is a fifty-fifty chance of Viktor falling asleep like that.

“Happy birthday, Yuuri,” Viktor murmurs, his voice already sounding so sleepy.

“Thanks.  I love you,” Yuuri whispers back.

Viktor kisses the side of Yuuri’s neck.  “I love you, too.  Ugh, I feel so sticky all over.

Yuuri raises an eyebrow.  “Who was it that slathered whipped cream all over his body?”

“Fine, fine.  Wanna help me wash it off in the shower then?”

Yuuri smiles.  “Like you had to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t do a full day of Yuuri’s birthday since I do have a final next week.  It was either food sex or strip tease and I went with this.  Maybe for Viktor’s birthday . . .
> 
>  
> 
> ~~omg I asked Dan and Phil to re-enact YOI for PINOF8 and they did it!~~


End file.
